OneShot: Cicatrices del corazón
by Naniza
Summary: Sasuke es un Psiquiatra reconocido de Konoha, él llevará el caso de Sakura Haruno una joven quien presencio el asesinato de sus padre y fue brutalmente violada por el asesino de su familia, podrá lograr que su paciente cicatrice las heridas de su alma o ella quedará sumida en su oscuro pasado.


_**NOTA INFORMATIVA:** Este oneshot contó con la participación en redacción de Yuyu, Mei, Sasukita, Rosa, Danna, Jimena, Alejandra y Naniza._

 _ **¡POR FAVOR!** No resubir este contenido a ninguna página o grupo sin la autorización de sus autores, **RECUERDEN** que los nombres y personajes pertenecen a la serie de NARUTO cuyo autor principal es KISHIMOTO, los escenarios y temática son de nuestra autoria._

* * *

 ** _OneShot:_** _Cicatrices del corazón_

 **M** i nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y trabajo en uno de los mas prestigiosos Hospitales de Salud Mental de Konoha , mi trabajo es sacar a la gente de ese mundo oscuro en el que se adentran las personas para evadir la realidad ...para evadir el sufrimiento y el dolor de seguir con vida mientras sus demonios internos carcomen su alma, su mente y su cuerpo.

Yo tengo la facilidad de hacer que las personas salgan de esa oscuridad, he estudiado el pensamiento humano, la razón y las emociones de estas pero... tengo una paciente en particular que no he logrado entender, su nombre es Sakura Haruno , hoy hace 6 meses que me asignaron su caso ya que ha pasado por muchos colegas y aunque han evaluado su comportamiento nadie la ha podido ayudar , su caso es algo especial ya que perdió a su familia cuando se metieron a robar a su casa, ella presenció la muerte de toda su familia, ella desde entonces se aisló de toda la gente , pero lo que mas me intriga es que cuando me presentaron ante ella...al escuchar mi nombre dirijo su mirada hacía mi y se paralizo un momento para después tener un ataque de pánico, ella esta horrorizada, su expresión facial cambio enormemente era como si alguien la quisiera atacar, es algo intrigante ya que con ninguno de mis colegas realizo ese comportamiento agresivo y de pánico, pero conmigo fue diferente era como si mi rostro le recordará su pasado , ella para mi es un caso especial ya que me costo mucho tiempo ganar un poco su confianza , por todo este tiempo que la llevo tratando me hace pensar que existe un motivó mucho mas grande que la muerte de su familia y no descansaré hasta saber cual es el verdadero motivo por el cual ella no ha sido capaz de levantarse y sigue atrapada en una especie de caja rodeada de muros mentales que no permiten adentrarme mas en sus emociones y poder ayudarla.

He decidido llevar el seguimiento más allá de lo que se me ha permitido, he pedido su expediente inicial y me lo han negado, curiosamente el último doctor encargado de ella fue asignado a otro hospital sin razones aparentes... Se que será nada profesional de mi parte, pero no tengo opción, por alguna razón indescriptible me he obsesionado con este caso, ¿cómo puede ser posible que una joven chica y muy hermosa se encuentre en un sitio así?, sin mencionar aquel cambio drástico de personalidad conmigo, ha sido difícil y se que he ganado algo de su empatía pero solo vagamente ya que en sus crisis de ansiedad se altera a tal grado de querer herirme y al parecer de forma mortal... En una ocasión tomo uno de mis bolígrafos y se abalanzó sobre mi en cuanto le di la espalda, afortunadamente su físico tan menudo me fue de ayuda para ser capaz de detenerla, pude someterla e impedir que los enfermeros la detuvieran de forma agresiva... Ella es muy linda y delicada, no soportaría el que la dañaran más.

De forma cautelosa me dirigí a la oficina del jefe de departamento, aprovechando que es algo tarde y generalmente el no labora en el turno de la noche, en aquel sitio tienen resguardados los expedientes generales de los pacientes, así que el conseguir el de Sakura probablemente sería fácil. Al abrir la oficina, me percate que de que el pasillo estuviera libre, obviamente si llegaran a notar la falta de los documentos de un interno sabrían que había sido yo, así que tenía que ser cauteloso. Una vez adentro me encamine sin perder tiempo a los archiveros, busque la inicial de su apellido, fue algo inmediato ya que no tenemos tantos pacientes con esa letra. Una vez que tome el folder con el nombre de Haruno Sakura impreso en la orilla de este, me dispuse a marcharme, afortunadamente nadie estuvo al tanto de mi ausencia en el comedor del personal del hospital y al regresar aun tenía el tiempo suficiente de mi descanso como para darle una revisada al papeleo de mi paciente, una que sin duda me dejo boquiabierto en cuanto lo cheque... Todo apuntaba a que no solo había sido testigo de la muerte de su familia, sino que al hacerle los exámenes médicos correspondientes en cuanto la tuvieron bajo custodia de las autoridades presento asalto sexual y de hecho uno muy vil, el daño físico que recibió era muy aberrante, tanto que es difícil de explicar, ciertamente las anotaciones fueron muy descriptivas para la imaginación, solo cabe mencionar que a parte del abuso sexual también había sido torturada cruelmente... ¡¿Qué maldito enfermo le haría algo así a una joven tan inocente?! A sus 19 años y con tal historial sin duda estamos en un mundo muy podrido.

Dejando atrás ese desagradable tema, en sus datos descriptivos mencionaba que cuando fue encontrada la chica tenía el cabello teñido de negro, no comprendí el porqué, el tono rosado de este es en realidad muy hermoso, combina a la perfección con su pálida y suave piel, sin mencionar que sus lindos ojos pistache son encantadores... ¡Joder! De un tiempo para acá me he sentido muy atraído a ella, se que no es normal ya que es mi paciente, una que necesita ayuda lo más pronto posible, pero no puedo negar que el como actúa en sus momentos de lucidez muestra una increíble y maravillosa persona, una chica que no merecía tanto dolor y sufrimiento... Sin duda debo sacarla de esa inmensa oscuridad en la que esta sumergida y no importa el costó, escarbaré hasta saber porque tanto misterio con este caso, por que es seguro que algo oculta el director general al no querer darme acceso a este historial tan perturbador.

Inclusive yo tuve algunos problemas en mi pasado, pude llegar a notar que los pasillos de mi casa cerca de mi habitacion eran asechados, inclusive que alguien irrumpia en mi habitacion sin embargo decidi dejar atras esas fantasias de niños pero esto, esto esta en una categoria que no tiene nombre. Mi paciente, Haruno Sakura es alguien que tiene demasiados problemas mentales... No puedo dejar esto de lado.

Me dirigi a mi cita con ella, a la misma hora de siempre en la misma sala de siempre. No era el mejor hospital del mundo pero tenia un toque que podia decirse, daba escalofrios.

Entre en aquella habitacion, ella me observo con un poco de temor pero al mismo tiempo con rencor. Por alguna razon le recordaba a algo peligroso, lo note por su expresion.

—Buenas tardes Sakura, ¿como te sientes?— dije tranquilo.

—¿Como se siente usted?— pregunto esta vez un poco mas calmada.

—Estoy bien gracias. ¿Pero tu como estas?— de nuevo insisti.

—Me siento un poco asustada— se alejo un poco.

La observe con cierta duda.

—¿Por que tienes miedo?— me sente frente a ella.

—Por usted...— hizo una ligera pausa y luego se abrazo las rodillas. —Usted me asusta—

—¿Yo?— iterrumpi. —¿Por que te asusto Sakura?—

—Usted me recuerda a el... Ese hombre que me lastimo— de nuevo hizo una pausa. —Que los lastimo a todos—

No pude decirle nada. Solo la observe un momento y prosegui a hablar.

—No hay nada que temer jamas te haria daño— le sonrei amablemente.

Sus ojos brillaron y despues se sento de forma normal frente a mi.

—¿Como puedo saber que no miente?— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ya nos conocemos, ¿alguna vez te he lastimado?— dije en tono suave.

—No— respondio rapidamente. —Nunca lo ha hecho—

—¿Vez? Jamas me atreveria a dañarte—

—¡Prometelo!— grito de repente con algo de euforia.

Senti pena por ella y respondi:

—Lo prometo— alze mi meñique.

Ella me observo por un insignificante segundo y luego acerco su fria, pequeña y delicada mano para juntar su meñique con el mio.

—Bien, comenzemos con la sesion ¿de acuerdo Sakura?— le sonrei de nuevo.

—Si—respondio con una sonrisa.

Conforme la sesion se iba abriendo, poco a poco conocia cosas de ella que tal vez jamas hubiera conocido. Su color favorito es el rosa aunque en algunas ocasiones suele escoger el azul o el negro, le tiene miedo a las tormentas, es precavida con sus cosas y piensa que el invierno es una epoca muy triste. De hecho pienso que ese fue el comentario mas tierno que escuche en mi vida.

—Bien Sakura, ¿sabes en que epoca estamos?—

—Otoñ- no invierno— dijo al ver la ventana.

—Asi es...—

—Es muy triste ¿no cree?— dijo con euforia al interrumpirme.

—¿triste?—

—Por que las flores no pueden florecer en esta epoca del año, las flores deben florecer para demostrar cuan bellas son— sonrio como una niña pequeña.

Esas pequeñas cosas son las que hacen que me atraiga cada dia mas, el observar sus expresiones y sus acciones cuando tiene buen humor.

Pues sus cambios de personalidad eran bastante severos.

Puede parecer una locura pero me enamore de mi paciente. Por eso quiero ayudarla a superar su oscuro pasado sin importar lo que deba hacer.

—De acuerdo Sakura es hora de que terminemos la sesion— me levante de mi asiento.

Ella se apresuro a abrazarme de frente y a rodearme del cuello.

Algo que jamas habia hecho, en todas nuestras sesiones. Era mostrar alguna muestra de afecto.

—No se vaya quedese un poco mas— dijo gimoteando.

—Sakura...— puse mi mano en su cintura.

No se por que, pero mi cabeza perdio la razon. No estaba consiente y mi cordura se perdio por completo. Ella era tan hermosa, tan inocente. ¿Por que alguien querria lastimar a alguien tan linda como ella? Era imposible poder saberlo.

—Sasuke-sensei... Tengo miedo— de nuevo gimoteo.

—No tengas miedo, yo estoy aqui contigo— le tome del menton y trate de acercarla a mis labios.

Pero ella se resistio un poco, sin embargo poco a poco ella se acerco a mi como una pequeña niña en busca de un dulce, me beso.

Fue un beso tierno y lleno de inocencia, sus labios temblaban y estaban frios.

—Sakura...— susurre al separarnos.

Ella me tomo de la mano e hizo que la abrazara de nuevo, yo la cargue entre mis brazos delicadamente y me sente en el sofa aun con ella en mis brazos.

—No me haga daño por favor...— susurro con algo de miedo.

—No lo haria— sonrei.

Ella de repente empezo a forzejear en mis brazos arañandome y tratando de golpearme sin embargo tome una jeringa del escritorio y la sede de inmediato. No queria que siguiera sufriendo recordando aquel momento.

—Lo lamento— dejo de moverse poco a poco quedandose dormida en mis brazos. —Te voy a salvar, yo me asegurare de que seas feliz es una promesa—

Acaricie su mejilla.

Era como un angel, un angel caido que solia ser el favorito de dios.

Sali de la habitacion con ella en mis brazos, en cuanto nos vieron trajeron una camilla para poder poner a Sakura y llevarla de vuelta a su "celda" como odiaba que los llamaran asi.

La deposite en ella e inmediatamente se la llevaron antes de que despertara.

—Doctor Sasuke, ¿todo bien con su paciente? — Naruto, otro psiquiatra pregunto.

—Todo bien Naruto, ¿que tal vas tu?— me cruze de brazos.

—Todo bien, ¿que tienes en los labios? ¿Eso es brillo labial?— señalo mis labios.

—Claro que no— me limpie rápidamente y me dirigi a mi oficina dejando al doctor y amigo en el pasillo.

—Hum, ese tipo trama algo extraño— se cruzo de brazos y me observo irme.

/Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Naruto/

El comportamiento de Sasuke a cambiado mucho desde que le asignaron el caso de Sakura... Parece que a él se le olvida que vimos clases juntos sobre psicologia y evaluación corporal de las personas, actúa como un enamorado, jajajel dobe piensa que no me doy cuenta... En fin mejor me voy antes de seguir aquí perdiendo tiempo en algo tan obvio, ya lo agarrare y le sacaré la verdad jajaja.

/Sasuke en su oficina/

No puede ser posible que no deje de pensar en Sakurax quiero saber exactamente que fue lo que paso con ella y su familia, sin embargo eso significaría tener que acudir a mi hermano Itachi—el director del cuerpo investigativo de homicidios de Konoha— Quiero hablar con mi hermano y ver si me puede ayudar con información extra... Aunque pensándolo bien no me conviene tanto... Necesito aire puro, todo esto me tiene mal, no sé como ayudarla...

Salí de mi oficina y me dirigí al patio donde van todos los pacientes a tomar aire fresco... Me senté en un banco que esta cerca de un árbol de cerezos ... Este lugar realmente me ayuda a relajarme, dejar de lado las tensiones de este caso, sin embargo mi tranquilidad se vio opacada por la llegada de mi mejor amigo mega ruidoso-Naruto-

—¡Oye detebayo! Detebayo! Presta atenció- se reía a carcajadas el rubio

— Qué pasa dobe... ¿qué quieres ahora?

— Dime Sasuke... ¿estas pensando en tu paciente?

— Ngg... Ah ti que te importa

— Vamos dobe, se nota que te interesa Sakura mas allá de que sea una simple paciente, por eso la ayudas tanto y estas atento a todo lo que hace ¿verdad?

— No me fastidies ahora Dobe... Necesito pensar en como hacer para ayudarla.

— Lo sabia ja ... No te preocupes, sabe que te ayudare con todo lo que necesites, no por nada somos mejores amigos, y te he analizado sé que estas perdidamnete enamorado de la loca pelirosa jajaja

— Maldito no le digas así a mi cerezo-le pega un chirlo en la cabeza-, en fin idiota te dejo antes que llegue el director y me vea perdiendo el tiempo aquí contigo, deberías hacer lo mismo y ponerte a trabajar.

Ambos se dirigen a sus oficinas... Pero yo pase de largo y fui directo a la habitación de mi amada cerezo, cuando llegé a su habitación fui cauteloso y entre con mucho cuidado... Me quede contemplando su belleza, su delicadeza al dormir, mientras la observaba no pude evitar acercarme un poco mas y le acaricie su rostro tan suave, tan delicado... Sin poder resistir me acerque y la bese muy delicadamente... Mientras la besaba y le acariciaba su mejilla Sakura sintió el calor de mi presencia, de mis besos, de mis caricias y empezó a despertar.

Al despertar Sakura se sentía mal por aquellas caricias que yo le estaba dando, podría afirmar con certeza que le producía nauseas y traía recuerdos sobre su pasado, un pasado que la lastimaba una y otra vez, ella no podría evitar mirarme con temor, sentía miedo en su mirada, nuevamente sus ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas tomaban un aire de sufrimiento e intensa angustia, así que le pregunté si se encontraba bien, ella respondió que no lo estaba, que mis caricias le recordaban a aquel hombre sucio que la lastimó en el pasado, que esto le recordaba su pasado, la abrace fuertemente y le susurré que no tuviera miedo, que yo la ayudaria a sanar esas cicatrices en su alma, quiero que te relajes necesito hablar contigo, necesito saber si y-yo te gusto para una relación seria y no me refiero a una de médico-paciente, creo que ya no puedo ocultarlo mas ¿sabes? y-yo ¡TE AMO! y es por eso que te hago está pregunta.

Tras decirle aquello el silencio de su habitación reino, el ritmo de mi corazón había aumentado la manos me sudaban y de un momento a otro me sentía como un adolescente, fuí un idiota por apresurarme a confesar mis sentimientos. Pero aún así sabía que no debía mezclar mi trabajo con el amor además está chica necesitaba mi ayuda, tantos pensamientos invadían mi mente y libran una gran batalla dentro de mi cabeza, como había podido decirle que la amaba ¿¡Como!?

Si me hubiese escuchado Naruto estaría sin duda perdido ya que el es muy conocido por no saber guardar secretos, además que ya no puedo mantener esta fachada de tranquilidad absoluta, Sakura había llegado a mi vida y la había puesto del revés.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver los de ella, esas orbes verdes tan profundas, sus labios, su hermoso y sedoso pelo... todo en ella era perfecto, lo único malo era la situación en la que nos encontrábamos yo era su psiquiatra y ella mi paciente. Pero no me arrepentia de nada, la amaba y estaría con ella para cuidarla y ayudarla.

Los días pasaron y había ganado un poco más de su confianza ella se mostraba menos a la defensiva, aveces se abría a mi y otras veces evadía mis preguntas, ella era de un humor tan cambiante, como justo ahora.

—Me tengo que ir Sakura, hay otros pacientes que me necesitan también-

Dije con dulzura.

—Espera sólo un poco- dijo acercándose un poco a mi

Me quedé atónito era la primera vez que ella me pedía que no me retirará de la habitación, estuve con ella un par de minutos más, sin embargo mi trabajo en el hospital no sólo era cuidar y ayudar a Sakura, tenía que irme a evaluar y dar terapias a otros pacientes, así que me marché de su habitación no sin antes decirle que se cuidará y estuviese tranquila.

Terminé mi ronda de pacientes y se hizo tarde, así que me quedé esa noche en el hospital, entré a mi oficina y allí vi un enorme expediente policial con una nota de Naruto _"Dobe espero no te enfades conmigo, pero contacte con Itachi y encontró el expediente de la familia Haruno"_ Abrí el expediente y lo leí con detalle vi las fotos del caso, el horror que vivió Sakura fue demasiado, su familia fue descuartizada, no parecía un simple caso de saqueo que resulto mal, el asesino de su familia estaba mal de la cabeza y severamente, cuando vi las fotos de ella no pude creerlo, su ropa esta rasgada su cabello fue casi que arrancado por completo, sus hombros estaban llenos de moretones, sus piernas eran irreconocibles, fue una violación brutal, ahora entiendo porque odia tener su cabello largo y teñido de negro, empiezo a comprender un poco su dolor y me desespera no poder hacer mas que tener paciencia, continué leyendo e increíblemente jamás encontraron rastros del culpable, ni una gota de semen, ni una huella dáctilar, sólo quedaba un testigo -Sakura-, pero al encontrarse en Shock e inestabilidad mental su testimonio no fue una prueba feaciente para la investigación.

Ya es tarde y de repente escuche gritos en la habitación de Sakura, me apresuré en llegar rápido a su habitación al entrar la encuentro llorando y desesperada, estaba en un ataque de pánico, comencé a hablarle suave para intentar calmarla, pero no funcionaba se agarraba su cabello fuertemente, podía casi que sentir su desesperación, así que la abrace tan fuerte para que reaccionará y me sintió, supo que yo estaba allí con ella, se calmo un poco e intente entrar en conversación con ella.

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

— Tuve una pesadilla, no una pesadilla no ¡UN RECUERDO!, en dónde estamos cenando todos y ese hombre entra y los mata y me hace cosas malas, me toca y me obliga a que haga cosas que no quiero ¡SASUKE NO QUIERO! no quiero, no quiero por favor haz que se vaya, ¡me dueleee muchooo!.

— Tranquilizate Sakura, es una pesadilla, ¡YA PASO!, estoy aqui contigo, no tengas miedo, enfrentalo tu puedes, eres valiente.

No pude evitar besarla, la vi tan frágil tan vulnerable, quizas suene egoísta pero no la quiero perder, en mi trabajo he visto como los recuerdos tormentosos se carcomen el alma de mis pacientes, hasta dejarlo en la desdicha sumidos en un mundo siniestro e inhumano, se quedan estancados en su pasado y no logran avanzar, definitivamente no quiero eso para ella la quiero aquí conmigo, en un futuro diferente para ella, quiero que olvide esos recuerdos que la atormentan día y noche, deseo verla feliz conmigo.

Increíblemente Sakura me devolvió el beso calidamente, fue la primera vez que la vi tan segura a mi lado sus palabras al terminar aquel beso fueron _" Tengo miedo Sasuke, pero tu presencia me hace sentir segura, ¿sabes? aquel hombre me violo y no conforme con eso me lastimo físicamente,las heridas en mi cuerpo sanaron Sasuke, pero las de mi corazón no... hasta ahora"_

Sentí por primera vez su corazón cerca del mío, me sentía el hombre mas feliz sobre el planeta tierra, el sentimiento de felicidad era increíble jamás había visto tal progreso con ella, y sí no pude evitar seguir besándola, la acaricie lentamente y podía sentir como luchaba en su interior con sus propios demonios, ella quería estar conmigo, me abrazo intensamente y con mis labios baje los tirantes de su blusa, tenía que asegurarme de que no estuviese incomoda, no quería forzarla a una situación que la dañara y alterarla nuevamente, sin embargo ella respondió positivamente, continúe besando su cuello y bajé su blusa delicadamente, empece a acariciar su espalda lentamente, baje mi mirada a sus pechos y noté una enorme cicatriz en ellos, se podía ver la agresividad y la violencia que emplearon en ella para hacerla, no quería que mis caricias le recordaran ese maltrato y acceso carnal violento que sufrió-Me rompió el corazón- ,así que le hablé y le pregunté si estaba cómoda con el momento, ella asintio con su cabeza y me beso de nuevo, ¡LA AMO TANTO!, quiero protegerla de todo y de todos, quiero borrar las huellas de su pasado.

Continúe desnudandola, y ella tampoco pudo dejar mi ropa puesta, retiró mi bata y mi camisa, podía sentir sus nervios, era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre después de aquella noche, la entendía, masajee sus senos lentamente, y le susurre que yo sería su crema cicatrizante que disminuiría el color de sus heridas, baje mi pantalón y mis boxer, quedamos desnudos admirando nuestros cuerpos, la tome suavemente por su cintura y le acaricie su bella cabellera, le susurré que la amaba y me adentré en su mirada, me susurró al oído que me amaba y que me agradecía inmensamente por esperarla y estar con ella en sus momentos mas fuertes de crisis, estando ahí tan juntos le hable y prometí protegerla siempre, no importaba si tenía que arriesgar mi vida pero lo haría.

Noté como su cuerpo temblaba al sentir las caricias de mis manos recorrer su cuerpo, fue allí cuando supe que no estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso, así que la miré fijamente y le dije que no la forzaría y esperaría porque estuviese lista, besé su frente y vestí sus pechos colocando nuevamente su blusa, procedí a vestirme y me despedí de ella.

— No te vayas Sasuke, quédate un poco más conmigo

— Tranquila hermosa, me quedaré a tu lado y velaré tus sueños.- Esa noche fue la primera vez que dormí con ella.

En los siguientes dos meses Sakura ha tenido un progreso inigualable, muy pronto será dada de alta del hospital y podrán reabrir su caso para atrapar al criminal, el día de hoy el hospital recibirá la visita de mi tío Madara quien es el fundador de este Hospital mental, así que no podré estar con Sakura como todas las tardes, seré el guía del lugar de mi tío y acompañaré su recorrido en las instalaciones del hospital.

Al llegar al patio en el que estaban los pacientes estaba ella, se le veía muy feliz así que me acerque a saludarla y a presentarle a mi tío, sin embargo cuando lo vio se paralizo completamente, note como empezó a perder el control de su cuerpo, cuando mi tío se acerco a saludarla se complicaron las cosas ella se altero mas y empezo a gritar "Alejenlo ed mí, que no me haga daño por favor, ¡AYUDENMEEE!, verla recaer me rompió el alma, no entendía porque gritaba por ayuda ni porque se alteró de tal forma al ver a mi tío, los enfermeros del hospital llegaron para sedar a Sakura argumentando que hubo una nueva recaída en la paciente.

La dosis fue baja y el efecto no duraría mucho, así que tomé la decisión de acompañarla hasta que despertará.

— Tio ¿te importa si te dejo?, tengo un paciente importante que atender.

—Claro adelante, no te preocupes por mi.

Me retiré de inmediato para ir a ver a Sakura, ella aun se encontraba bajo los efectos del sedante, esperé aproximadamente media hora a su lado mientras el efecto del sendante pasaba.

Sakura empezó a recuperar la razón poco a poco y al verme me abrazó fuertemente con sus ojos inundados de lagrimas me rogó porqué no lo dejará acercarse a ella.

— ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME HAGA DAÑO!, alejalo de mi por favor.

—¿A quién alejo de ti Sakura?

— Él fue quien me hizo daño, quien me violo, ese hombre que estaba contigo en el patio, es él, ¡LO RECUERDO SASUKE!

Me quede en shock al oir aquello no imagianba no podia dar credito a eso mi tio madara el ejemplo a seguir de la familia habia cometido tal atrosidad.

—Tranquila él no te hará mas daño, recuerda que estoy aqui para cuidarte— le decia mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, debía idear algo para ayudarla, esoy seguro que mi tío la reconoció y hará hasta lo imposible por que no salga de aquí para que su testimonio no sea válido en una corte, él hará hasta lo imposible porque ella no ensucie su nombre.

Ya se quién podrá ayudarnos Sakura, esperame aqui un momento, te sacare de aqui yvtodo estara bien, me despedí con un beso y salí corriendo hasta la oficina de Naruto, al fin de cuentas él era quien daba de alta a los pacientes, él me ayudaría sin preguntar nada.

—Dobe nesesito tu ayuda

—Habla teme ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Necesito sacar a Sakura de aqui hoy mismo, no preguntes y solo ayudame.

—Está bien teme yo te ayudaré, sin embargo entiendes que puedes poner en riesgo la salida legal de Sakura ¿no?, para el hospital sería una fuga, pero no puedo negarme entiendo que es algo muy grave para que estes aquí pidiendo mi ayuda en ese estado de preocupación extrema.

—Es muy grave dobe, pero se que te las arreglaras para no perjudicarla.

—Está bien dobe, cómo podría negarme a un perro enamorado jajaja.

—Idiota, por eso eres mi mejor amigo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que a Naruto se le ocurrió un plan para ayudar a escapar a Sakura.

—Dobe está noche llegará el servicio de lavandería, por lo general llegan a las diez, tu encargate de que Sakura este en el cuarto de ropas y yo me encargo de asaltar el auto y escapamos con ella.

—Que buena idea, y yo que pensaba que tu cerebro no te daba para más que hacer papeleo jajaja.

—Qué malo teme, claro que pienso, pero vamos no hay tiempo que perder.

—Tienes razón, tendremos que esperar la hora, nos vemos en un rato dobe.

Fui con Sakura para comentarle los detalles del plan, ella me escuchó atenta y nos pusimos en marcha para salir de ahí, toda la situación pintaba bien, pasamos directo al cuarto de lavandería del hospital, y metí a mi cerezo en uno de los potes dónde se empaca la ropa sucia, el plan era que los guardias en su salida no la detectaran, pasamos por la revisión y ellos no detectaron nada sospechoso, así que Naruto quien estaba disfrazado en el vehículo procedió a salir del lugar.

Cuando tomamos una distancia prudente del lugar saqué a Sakura de su escondite, me abrazó fuertemente muy agradecida, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreir por la acción de Sakura, sin embargo me pregunto por qué hacíamos esta locura, él condució hasta un hotel de paso y nos hospedamos allí, tenía el deber de confesarle todo a mi amigo, él jamas me fallo alguna vez así que le conté sobre la atrocidad que cometió mi tío, él no podía creerlo sin embargo insistió en que Itachi debía saberlo, al final jamás capturaron al asesino, le conteste con rabia que mi hermano jamás nos creería y no me ayudaría, sin embargo él no estaba de acuerdo con mis palabras por alguna razón confiaba ciegamente en él pero yo no. Tomamos dos habitaciones el dobe dormiría solo y yo acompañaría a Sakura, ella tenía que descansar había sido un día estresante para ella, me despedi de Naruto

/En la habitación con Sakura/

— Estas a salvo mi pequeña.

— Muchas gracias Sasuke, ¡GRACIAS!

— No hay nada que agradecer, yo hice esto por que te amo y prometí cuidarte siempre

La abrace y bese euforicamente, ella me rodeo con sus delicados brazos y me abrazo fuertemente, nos fundimos en un beso largo y apasionado.

—Sakura dame la oportunidad de demostrar mis sentimientos por tí, quiero que nuestros cuerpos y almas se fusiones en un solo sentimiento, quiero que unamos en carne este sentimiento— ella respondió con una sonrisa bastante tranquila, el deseo y la pasión nos pudo a los dos, lentamente la tome por la cintura y la acoste en la cama, ella reitro sus prendas mientras yo admiraba la belleza de su cuerpo, acaricie sus pechos con mi boca, pasé mi lengua por ellos y los bese, pude escuchar un pequeño quejido de Sakura esta vez no era uno de dolor sino de placer. vi como cerraba sus ojos y su cuerpo se tensionaba, asi que baje la intensidad de mis besos para tranquilizarla, sabía que estaba atormentándose, acaricie su cabello rosa y le susurre que era hermoso, ella se sonrojo y me beso, empezo con sus suaves manos a recorrer mi cuerpo, empezó a desnudarme poco a poco hasta quedar sin nada, supe entonces que ella estaba dándome el permiso para adentrarme más en su intimidad, no me contuve más así que seguí recorriendo su cuerpo con mi boca, con mis manos tome sus piernas y las abrí suavemente, quería hacerla disfrutar y que olvidará el daño y la violencia con la que alguna vez la tomaron a la fuerza, besé y lamí suavemente su parte intima podía ver que ella lo estaba disfrutando, esta vez no tenia miedo así que empece a introducir mi miembro en ella lentamente, sabía que era su primera vez después de aquella noche fría y oscura para su corazón, nuestros ritmos cardíacos estaban en sincronía, era como si ambos bailaran al ritmo de una melodía perfecta, ella se acostumbro tanto a mi ser que ambos nos desvelamos hasta caer rendidos, esa pequeña habitación de hotel fue la testigo de como sellamos nuestro amor.

Desperté temprano y estábamos entrelazados así que la bese y acaricie su rostro, ella despertó y me sonrió, pero aún tenía un pendiente, tenía que hacer que Madara pagará por su crimen, me llene de valor y visite a Itachi—Hace años que no me veía con él—, él se encontraba en su oficina nos saludamos y procedí a darle los detalles del expediente, quería que Sakura fuese la principal testigo y que su testimonio fuese evaluado nuevamente con mi valoración psiquiátrica podría ser aceptada en la corte, sin embargo Itachi me detuvo y dijo "Tu valoración se derrumbaría en una corte", te has involucrado con tu paciente y tu valoración caería en 5 minutos.

—¡NO SE A QUE CARAJOS VINE! , sabía que no ibas a ayudarme Itachi.

— Tranquilízate Sasuke, jamás dije que no te ayudaría, sólo te dije que tu valoración no serviría en una corte de justicia.

—Sé mas claro hermano.

— Wow, hace mucho no me llamabas hermano me siento feliz.

— Deja de lado las cursilerías y habla de una vez Itachi.

— Bueno verás, tu valoración no sería válida, sin embargo la de otro psiquiatra sí, ¿y adivina qué?, ya tengo el candidato perfecto.

— Si, ¿quién es entonces?

— Naruto pequeño hermano.

— Pero él me ayudo a fugarme con Sakura del hospital.

— ¿Fuga?, pero si aquí tengo la carta del hospital donde le dan de alta, me llego por correo hace dos días.

—¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?, estúpido Naruto lo mataré cuando salga de aquí.

— No lo hagas o no podré protegerte jajajaja.

— Ja ja ja, que chistoso se han vuelto ambos, en fin, me largo espero logres re abrir el caso.

— ¿Por quién me tomas?, ya lo he reabierto, Sakura tendrá que ir a rendir su declaración juramentada hoy mismo, así que ve a buscarla.

En el hotel vi a Naruto desayunando con Sakura, sentí algo de celos, pero fue él quien me ayudo, jamas dudaria de él.

— IDIOTAAAAAAAAAA, nos hiciste hacer todo esto para que Itachi me dijera que ella ya estaba libre.

— Jajajaja, Lo siento teme pero me gusta desayunar el peligro, tienes que admitirlo fue muy divertidooo jajaja

— No lo fue, por suerte salió todo bien... muy bien...

— ¿Ahh?

— Olvídalo baka.

Sakura nos tenemos que ir, mi hermano re abrio tu caso y podrás hacer que mi tío pague por lo que hizo, sólo debes dar tu testimonio, ya que eres la testigo principal de la investigación ¿podrás hacerlo?, ella asintió con la cabeza y nos dirigimos al despacho policial, allí ella dio su testimonio y luego presentado en la corte, en aquel fallo del juez se declaro culpable a Uchiha Madara, por Homicidio y acceso carnal violento. Pagará una condena de 80 años sin derecho a rebajas de pena.

Sakura ahora eres libre de aquel pasado tormentoso y estoy aquí contigo para construir nuestro futuro.


End file.
